


W innym miejscu, w innym czasie

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka scen z życia Deana, które z niejasnych przyczyn wygląda inaczej niż można się tego spodziewać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W innym miejscu, w innym czasie

W innym miejscu, w innym czasie

Dzień jest zimny, prawdziwie styczniowy i oddech Deana zamienia się w kłęby pary, gdy wychodzi podczas przerwy na lunch. Myśli ma zajęte arkuszami, wykresami i wyliczeniami, a w planach rozmowę z szefem w sprawie awansu i może dlatego w pierwszej chwili nie zauważa mężczyzny przycupniętego na chodniku pod murem.  
\- Drzwi się otwierają – mamrocze mężczyzna. – Czasami. Nikt nie wie po co.  
Wygląda jak typowy bezdomny, okutany w warstwy zniszczonych ubrań i z rozczochranymi, ciemnymi włosami. Ściska w ręce do połowy opróżnioną butelkę z alkoholem.   
Dean litościwie wręcza mu kilka monet znalezionych w kieszeni.  
\- Drzwi są czasem uchylone – przypomina nieznajomy.  
Dean wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Jasne, stary.

W małej restauracji na rogu ulic jest dość spory ruch, ale Dean lubi ekologiczną żywność, którą tu podają.  
\- To kiedy jedziesz na narty? – pyta Tom z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Przełożyłem to na później.  
\- Robota? –w głosie kolegi brzmi współczucie, ale Dean uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Dziewczyna.  
\- Ta, którą poznałeś trzy tygodnie temu? Jedziecie razem?   
Dean potakuje, jego zielone oczy błyszczą z zadowolenia.  
\- Zaprosiłem ją tu na obiad, więc zaraz ją poznasz. O, już idzie.  
Szczupła, jasnowłosa dziewczyna wchodzi do restauracji, uśmiechając się przelotnie do mijającego ją kilkuletniego chłopca i Dean nagle czuje dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Przez ułamek sekundy w jego myślach pojawia się wyraźny obraz - opalona brunetka w towarzystwie małego chłopca. Ale ten obraz niemal natychmiast znika.  
Podnosi się z miejsca, wyciągając ręce do dziewczyny.  
\- Jesteś nareszcie. Poznaj Toma, Tom, to jest Karen.

Karen leży z półprzymkniętymi oczami, gdy Dean podchodzi i całuje ją w wilgotny policzek.  
-Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dobrze, choć nie było łatwo – Karen uśmiecha się, gdy podaje mężowi małe, popiskujące zawiniątko. Chłopczykowi widać jedynie zaczerwienioną buzię i jasne oczy, którymi nieuważnie błądzi dokoła. Dean nie może powstrzymać łez, gdy ze wzruszeniem gładzi zaciśniętą piąstkę dziecka   
Nagle w myślach pojawia się obraz: inne jasnookie niemowlę, trzymane w dziecięcych ramionach.  
\- Jak go nazwiemy? – głos Karen przywraca go do rzeczywistości.  
Przez moment Dean wie, jak chciałby nazwać syna i wie, że to imię dla niego wiele znaczy, jest ważne, odpowiednie dla najbliższej osoby. Ale ten moment znika zanim na dobre Dean zda sobie sprawę, że w ogóle zaistniał   
Wzrusza więc ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem… Może James?

Kilka lat później rodzina zwiedza Wielki Kanion i Dean czuje się szczęśliwy. Nie udało mu się odbyć takiej wycieczki w dzieciństwie, ale dawne marzenie może teraz spełnić z własną rodziną.   
Karen jeszcze robi zdjęcia dzieciom na platformie widokowej, gdy Dean idzie na krótką przechadzkę wzdłuż skał i zatrzymuje się, podziwiając ogrom wąwozu.  
\- Przepraszam, zrobisz nam zdjęcie? – za nim stoi wysoki chłopak, może nieco młodszy o niego, w towarzystwie blondynki w kolorowej bluzce.  
Dean zgadza się i fotografuje roześmianą parę na tle wysokich skał.   
\- Z daleka jesteście? – pyta od niechcenia, oddając im aparat.  
\- Z Kansas, a ty?  
\- Tak samo.  
Chłopak – przedstawia się jako Sam – okazuje się dość gadatliwy w przeciwieństwie do swojej towarzyszki, która wdrapuje się na skałę i wydaje się być całkowicie pochłonięta fotografowaniem. Sam opowiada, że studiuje prawo, ale przerwał studia na przedostatnim roku, żeby pozwiedzać Stany autostopem.  
\- Meg poznałem w drodze, też lubi poznawać świat. Wydaje się grzeczna i spokojna, ale to ognista dziewczyna.  
Śmieją się, Dean częstuje Sama piwem i rozmawiają jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim Meg zaczyna przywoływać towarzysza niecierpliwymi gestami, a Dean przypomina sobie nagle, że żona na pewno już na niego czeka.  
Ściskają serdecznie dłonie i każdy idzie w swoją stronę. Wysoka sylwetka Sama jest widoczna jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim znika w tłumie turystów.  
\- Z kim tam rozmawiałeś na górze? – pyta ciekawie Karen, czekająca przy samochodzie.   
\- Ze studentem - autostopowiczem – Dean uśmiecha się lekko. – Całkiem miły gość.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wyruszysz razem z nim w drogę – żartuje Karen.  
Gdy dzieci są już zapięte w fotelikach, Dean prostuje się, tknięty nagłą myślą.  
\- Powinniśmy kupić nowy samochód.  
\- Naprawdę? Jaki?  
Przez sekundę Dean był pewien, że wie czego chce i że znalazł idealny samochód dla rodziny, ale ta chwila minęła bez śladu.   
\- Myślałem o czymś bardziej klasycznym i większym. Może Camaro?

Spotkanie kolegów z działu, świętujących szczególnie udany projekt, okazało się bardzo udane. Długa pogawędka w barze, dużo alkoholu, a na koniec horror w kinie, na co nalegał Dean, uwielbiający ten typ filmów.  
Wraca do domu zadowolony i jednocześnie senny. Czarny kot wita go przy drzwiach i ociera się o nogi, z satysfakcją przyjmując swoją porcję pieszczot.   
Po wyjściu z łazienki Dean potyka się o lalkę, zanosi ją do pudła z zabawkami w sąsiednim pokoju i zasuwa rolety.   
Na dworze słychać czyjś głos, uchyla więc okno, aby sprawdzić, co się dzieje.  
\- Drzwi się czasem zamykają – wykrzykuje jakiś człowiek idący ulicą, prawdopodobnie bezdomny, sądząc po wyglądzie. – Nie da się ich otworzyć. To wszystko przemija, to już minęło.  
Znika za zakrętem i osiedle znów jest ciche i spokojne. Dean zamyka okno, kręcąc głową i idzie w stronę sypialni.  
Zapalone światło w łazience pada na podłogę, tworząc regularny prostokąt. Świetlisty kształt w pogrążonym w mroku holu wygląda jak brama do innego świata, jak zaproszenie do odległej podróży.   
Dean przechodzi obok i zamyka za sobą drzwi do sypialni. Karen budzi się na chwilę, Dean obejmuje ją w talii i zasypia z silnym poczuciem, że wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być.

KONIEC


End file.
